Legends Revealed
by Cearta Day
Summary: "All I've ever wanted was to mean something to someone." "Trust me, when this is all over you'll be legendary." AU 02 Remake. The redo for my redo. Oh the irony. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


A/N: If you saw me post a story of this title earlier this month, this one is extremely different as I was sick and high on medicine and didn't realize that I already had a first episode partly written out. This is the actual beginning of my 02 remake. Also if hanshi is the wrong word to use someone please tell me because I know nothing about Kendo. Enjoy! :)

A/N: Whether it's an actually written out AU or just a few scenes you rewrote in your head, we were all disappointed in 02 enough to change some of it. Here's my take on what could have been. I've made a lot of changes not necessarily because the original did it poorly but because I don't want to write practically the same story. I tried to put my own spin on things.

**SUMMARY:** Legend tells of six warriors sent from another realm to vanquish the powers that enslave us.

This is not that story. This was not a fairy tale where the heroes walked in, slayed the dragon, and went home to a glorious feast. In fact, they were lucky to make it back for dinner. These six were young, rebellious, ill prepared, and overwhelmed. So to put it shortly, they were just kids.

And when you put the weight of a world on kids, they'll either drop it or crack under the pressure. Don't think for a second that these chosen are an exception. No matter what they would want you to believe, they cracked, they shattered, and it was up to them to put each other back together. I bring you the unedited, uncensored truth that will forever change your perspective on the name 02.

* * *

**Episode 1: Something Old**

Most days he'd catch himself thinking about the Digital World.

First, he would think of all the times he was too hungry to function and the days where all he did was walk without a clue of where or why. Things could seem so hopeless, and he wonders if they'd been given another option would they have given up.

Next, he'd think of all the fighting with the enemy. He'd never felt such strong detest because he'd never been so emotionally invested in anything. He'd grown to care for his friends and these creatures more than anything, even soccer, and he was willing to walk to the ends of the Earth for them (and he did several times).

Then he'd just think of his friends, both digital and non, and wonder where he'd be without them.

Well for one thing, he'd have a lower phone bill.

"Izzy, why doesn't anyone like me?"

"I like you, Tai."

"Really?"

The boy shrugged. "On most days."

Tai sighed and let the phone drop safely to the floor of his computer room then soon followed it to bury his face in the rug. He'd spent the past few hours trying to reach just one of the other Chosen Children while Izzy attempted to reconnect to the Digital World. A weak connection had formed earlier and a strangled message from Gennai had gotten through. It was short but he got his point across. The Chosen Children had to get over there as soon as possible.

That is, if any of them would call back.

"Stupid Mimi's parents, get bored, move to America…You know Sora would be here right now if she didn't spend the summer with her dad."

"It's only logical," Izzy said. He kept his eyes glued to the monitor. "She doesn't see him much, and this was really the perfect opportunity. Did you expect her to stay in Odaiba just to entertain you?"

"We're a team, Izzy!" Tai shot up from the rug. "Teams stay together! Even in the summer when there's nothing to do but eat soggy, rainbow-colored cereal."

Izzy stuck his tongue out as he thought back on memories he'd rather not have. "I wouldn't eat any of the food in your house if you paid me."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "You're missing the point."

"No, I'm just choosing to ignore it. What about Kari? Shouldn't she have gotten your message by now?" he asked.

Tai just rolled his eyes and let his back hit the rug. "I never know what she's doing anymore."

* * *

"Davis, do you even know what you're doing?"

The boy in question continued to dribble his soccer ball. His tongue hung from the corner of his mouth while he let his face tilt up to the tree branches above.

"Of course I do, Kar. I'm gonna get that soccer ball with this soccer ball."

Concern shone through her words. She spent a lot more time than she should worrying about her spiky-haired friend and the antics he always got into. "But what if you get that ball stuck in the tree too? Or it could ricochet and fly off somewhere else? Or it could come down and hit your head?"

"Aw that only happens in movies." He chuckled and sent the ball he'd been dribbling on one knee up into the tree with a swift kick. It knocked into the branch holding the other ball then went rocketing right back down to Davis. Kari flinched as it made contact.

"Does this make you a movie star?" she asked innocently.

"I sure am seeing stars," Davis muttered while placing both hands to his unsteady head.

A shrieking beep erupted from both of their pockets. Each pulled out a peculiar-looking digivice that gave them both a minute shock. Davis released the device with a sharp cry.

"Don't drop it!" Kari scolded picking up his digivice. "I wonder why they freaked out like that. Here, I'll message TK. Maybe he'll have an idea."

"Of course we've gotta bring Blondie into this," Davis said but Kari was already bringing his name up on her d-terminal.

* * *

"Tai, do you have any idea what you're doing right now?"

"Spamming Matt's email?" he asked slowly.

Izzy roughly pushed Tai away from the keyboard and started readjusting the monitor. "I'm trying to create a portal. Opening a new tab won't help." He closed the window to find his portal had connected. "It's working! Great, let's go!"

Just then the phone rang and Tai flung himself across the rug to reach it. He answered it still sprawled out across the floor.

"Whoever this is thank you for deeming me worthy enough to call."

Izzy let his face fall into his hand. "Please tell me you haven't started answering your phone like that…"

"Yeah hi." He recognized Matt on the other line. "My dad says you've been calling all day leaving messages that got progressively more threatening. Considering last time you were at my place you broke a chair I'd advise against that."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just answer your phone!"

Matt sighed. "I told you last week TK and I were going to my grandma's."

Tai had to stifle a giggle. "Iz, remember what happened last time we dealt with digimon?"

"Matt and TK were at their grandma's?"

Tai simply nodded and Izzy grabbed the phone in annoyance.

"Again?!"

Matt's answer came out a bit unsure. "Yes? People tend to visit relatives more than once in their lives…."

Izzy just shook his head. "We've just opened a portal to the Digital World. If you and TK could do the same it would be appreciated."

"Too bad there's no computer here."

"We could always go back to the barber shop." The voice sounded distant, but it was unmistakably TK's. The phone must've been on speaker.

"No, it's not worth it!"

"Why not? You kept the haircut they gave you." There was a taunting laugh caught in his words.

"They held me down and shoved scissors in my face!"

"And you're a better person for it."

"Uh guys," Tai tried, "Seriously Gennai needs us. Get over here."

"Sorry, Tai, but we can't leave right now. Gennai can need us at a more convenient time. Gotta go!"

The line went dead, and Tai angrily slammed the phone back into the receiver that sat with him on the floor. "Being a Chosen Child is not about convenience!" Tai yelled at the phone as if his friends could still hear him.

His eyes stayed on the phone. He was waiting for it to ring again, for Matt to say he was just kidding and would be there as soon as he could. After all him and TK were there for the last digital escapade. Then again that was back in the fifth grade. Now the majority of the Chosen Children were in high school.

It was ironic and, in Tai's opinion, a cruel joke. The Digital World had given all the kids either the drive to mend past problems or a new confidence that they carried with them back into their regular lives. It had also given them the most unlikely friendships that had withstood the test of time, but even if those friendships withheld, the kids' patience with the world that helped them had not. Sure, they all still cared, but no one seemed to see the gravity of the situation. They couldn't look at this like when they were younger. They were too focused on their world that they finally were a part of.

"Are we the same team?"

Izzy glanced over at his friend who still wore goggles as an excuse to tame his hair. Despite all the time that had passed the Chosen were still the same kids. Perhaps a bit older and busier but still true to themselves and certainly still friends.

"Of course we are."

"Are we even a team at all?" Tai asked as though he hadn't heard the other boy. "Joe's busy with that internship, Matt's always with his band, Sora left, TK lives in a different city, and Mimi moved to America!"

Izzy continued checking levels on the portal for a moment then shrugged. "We grew up."

"We grew _apart_," Tai mumbled. How was Gennai supposed to rely on them when they weren't all committed like when they were younger? He didn't doubt any of his friends' love for the Digital World, but they couldn't all give the time and effort it would require especially if they were being called to help again.

"Either way, we're needed right now. If we don't do this, who will?" He paused. "Really?! Great, the portal crashed again!"

Across the apartment, the creak of the lavender front door could be heard. There were a few seconds of light shuffling and mumbling before Kari could be heard dialing the phone and letting it ring.

"Why do you think Blondie would have any idea what's going on?" A voice that wasn't Kari's asked.

"He'd have a better idea then Yolei or Cody. They won't even use the new digivices."

Tai shuffled into the doorway and leaned his head out of the computer room and into the hallway. He saw his sister in the kitchen on the phone with a small, pink object in hand while her friend Davis, looking fairly disgruntled, kept himself busy by switching his soccer ball from hand to hand.

"Tai, we- Oh! You shouldn't be home!" She brought the object in her hand behind her back and smiled sweetly at her brother.

He stood up and walked toward his sister as the phone continued to ring. "What are you hiding?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing, some trinket from one of those claw machines."

The phone stopped ringing and a familiar voice came on the line.

"Right so I think I know why the digivices are acting up. Tai and Izzy opened some portal to the Digital World. I have no idea how or why but—"

Tai snatched the phone from his sister, but she turned away in time to shield the item still hiding behind her back. Down the phone he said, "Because Izzy's laptop started acting up and we think Gennai's trying to contact us. Hello, TK! It's so nice to hear from you! Why did my sister and some guy walk into my house talking about new digivices?"

"Oh, um hi, Tai," TK said in much smaller voice. "Well, I uh, don't have an answer for you right now but if you'd give me a minute…."

"Is that TK?" Izzy called from the Computer Room. "Tell him it's an emergency. He needs to get his new digivice here now. Same goes for Cody and Yolei."

"What new digivice?!" Tai asked. He slammed the phone onto the counter causing Davis and Kari to jump.

"This one," Kari said reluctantly bringing her hand forward for Tai to see. In it was a small, pink oblong device with a fat, black antenna. "It came out of Dad's computer earlier this summer, and some other kids"—she gestured to Davis—"and TK got one too."

He made no attempt to grab the digivice. He just watched it and listened to its steady hum. "So there's a new digivice… like for new Chosen Children?"

"I don't know," Kari said honestly. "We could only get to the Digital World a handful of times. The connections really weak."

Her brother didn't appear to be listening. "I'm calling a meeting. Now."

* * *

A few hours, a train ride and two subway cars later, Matt and TK had arrived at the Kamiya's apartment. Tai paced back and forth and the floorboards creaked under his feet. He sized up both of the teenagers in front of him then let out an audible grunt.

"So when were you two planning on telling us about your little digital escapades?"

"Soon!" TK said.

"Never," Kari muttered. She kept her head bent down, but TK still shot her a look. This was no time to tell the truth.

Izzy sat at the kitchen table adjacent to TK and Kari tapping away on his keyboard while Matt lounged on the couch. Both appeared rather uninterested with the scene before them.

"Either of you want to contribute?" Tai asked.

"We knew, Tai," Izzy said. "That's why I was attempting to create a portal in the first place. The Digital World needs us; it's just having trouble getting to us."

Tai stopped pacing. He stared bug-eyed at his two friends. "Wait, Matt knew too? You both knew and no one told me?"

Izzy said, "There was no point in upset-"

"Who cares! Upset me all you want!" Tai looked around the room at all four of his companions feeling more distant than he had a moment ago. "Do any of you understand that the _eight_ of us are a team?"

"And yet there's only five people at your meeting," Matt said.

"That's not the point!" Tai stopped pacing. He slowly took a seat at the table across from TK. "Why did no one tell me?"

TK turned around to gesture at his brother to answer. Matt rolled his eyes, but sat up on the couch. Tai was his best friend, and he was willing to be honest no matter how awful it sounded. "We didn't think you could handle it," he said.

Tai started speaking again, but Matt interrupted. "Here me out, alright? TK and Kari show up with these new digivices and 'd-terminals' that allow them to go to the Digital World just by holding either of them up to a computer. There's these new kids with them, and Izzy and I are trying to figure out what's going on, but we can't get to the Digital World and we can't talk to Gennai and it seems that whatever these new digivices are, they're shutting us out. Me and Izzy think that we're not part of this and we didn't want you to have to deal with passing the torch, so to speak." He paused. "Want to add anything, Iz?"

"It's Izzy and I," he corrected.

Matt fell back on the couch. "Thank you for enriching my speech. Your help is appreciated."

Tai stayed quiet for a moment. He knew his team had moved on, but did the Digital World know too? Were they really being left behind? Was it possible that they just weren't the Chosen Children anymore? Just normal high schoolers stuck with the mediocrity of reality as their future?

"Who are the other kids?" Tai asked after awhile. Kari spoke to him delicately.

"Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida. They both live in Odaiba, and we took them to the Digital World but now they won't go back."

"Why not?"

"May or may not have killed a grey Tyrannomon that was attacking Primary Village right in front of them." For talking about killing, TK's voice was eerily calm.

Izzy said, "That's the only thing that appears to be wrong. Grey digimon running around and some areas of the Digiworld has lost its color."

"Can I come out of this closet yet?"

"That one's really your call," Matt replied.

When the Chosen Children's meeting began, Davis had been shunned and jokingly decided to go sit in the coat closet. Then Matt locked it.

Kari went to unlock the closet right as Davis was about to body check himself into the door to ram it open. Unsurprisingly this ended with Davis crashing into the ground as the door opened easily.

Tai kept his eyes trained on the table still lost in his thoughts as he spoke. "Do you three have a plan?"

TK, Kari, and Davis turned to look at him. Each waited for the other to speak until Tai looked directly to TK and asked, "Do you have a plan?"

He looked taken aback. "I mean, go to the Digital World I guess?"

"Without the whole team?"

"… Find Cody and Yolei?" TK tried.

Tai waved a hand toward the door. "Go ahead then."

The three hesitated and looked to Matt and Izzy who simply shrugged. They headed out the door to find those with the two remaining digivices.

* * *

TK, Kari, and Davis strolled into the Inoue's convenience store in the most casual way they could muster. They perused the magazines, ogled over the candy, and tactfully ignored the glare from the cashier.

Kari stepped toward the counter cautiously, "Excuse me, Miss—"

"No," Yolei said and went back to ripping the new sales tags.

TK started, "Liste—"

"Go away, so I don't have to call the police."

Davis scowled and spoke straight through her protests, "If you're so against the Digital World, why do you have your digivice with you?"

Her hand brushed against her apron pocket where a purple digivice rested giving off a quiet hum along with her d-terminal.

"So what?"

Davis internally celebrated what had been a lucky guess. "So you obviously still care about the Digital World."

She glared at the three and gestured to her left. "Move." A customer came up to the cash register and plopped her items on the counter. Yolei muttered to the three, "I miss Hawkmon a little. Not so much the giant monsters."

"Without you, Hawkmon has to deal with those giant monsters alone," Kari said.

Yolei opened the cash register and counted out the woman's change. "Which he can," she said. "He turned into a giant monster too. Aquilamon or something?"

TK said, "He can only do that when you're there. Hawkmon needs you to save his world."

The woman walked away and Yolei turned to the three. "That makes no sense."

"That's the Digital World for ya," he said with an expectant look. Yolei sighed then smirked.

"I'll go back if Cody goes back."

Matt sat with his back against Tai's bedroom door. He'd been cooped up in there ever since Kari, TK, and Davis left. "Look, Tai, I need to get back to my Grandma's. TK and I left all our stuff there."

"Okay," came the simple reply.

"I don't want to leave you in your time of need or whatever this is," Matt explained. "Izzy's still in the computer room. I can call Sora to come over if you want."

"Like she'd bother coming all the way from Kyoto."

Matt sighed. "You know she would, Tai." He stood up, reminded Izzy to check up on Tai before he left, then headed out the door.

Tai lay on his back on the carpeted floor lightly tossing a soccer ball up and down. He'd come to understand why the rest of his team would keep this from him. They did it because they cared about him, but he couldn't help but think he'd be happier watching from the sidelines than not even getting invited to the game. There was a reason his team has been replaced, and he could accept that.

Maybe not now, but he would; he just needed some closure first.

* * *

TK knocked on the Hida's apartment door. Kari and Davis stood behind him both looking extremely apprehensive.

"I swear to god if his Grandpa answers… Why are we even doing this? Can't _we_ just go?" Davis asked then whispered to Kari, "and possibly ditch the blonde."

"We're a team for a reason," TK said with finality. "It has to be all five of us. Trust me, the Chosen Children are a lot worse off when they're separated." He stopped to consider if he could really call these kids with the new digivices the Chosen Children. The Chosen Children had spent months trapped in another world, fighting and laughing and slowly becoming a team all the while being homesick and scared and hungry. These new kids hadn't been through anything; he barely knew them and was well aware that Davis disliked him for no apparent reason. How could they be trying to form a team when there was no comradery?

Cody's grandpa, a short, wrinkled man with bushy, white eyebrows, answered the door. He looked extremely content sipping prune juice and assessing the three teenagers on his door step.

"Cody's not here," he said and slammed the door.

Kari and Davis exchanged looks. TK resolutely knocked on the door again.

"Not here!" he called from behind the door.

"Can you tell us where he is?"

"Practicing! Assuring himself a future! You kids do the same!"

TK sighed and Kari offered, "I know where the Hida Kendo Studio is assuming that's where and what he'd be 'practicing'."

They went back to the first floor of the complex to grab Yolei out of the convenience store and force her to join them. After that they walked a few blocks through the city to reach the studio. The humidity didn't help them feel any better about the time they were wasting trying to recruit children who obviously didn't want to be chosen.

They entered the studio to find an instructor in a state of panic while a class of kids watched him, confused and unalarmed.

"Sir, what's wrong?" Kari asked with genuine concern.

"Hanshi Hida's grandson is missing!"

* * *

Cody had never been one to just do. He was a quiet observer content to sit at the edge of the universe and let the world around him run its course.

Yet when his digivice shocked him every nerve in his system reacted to it. One minute he was readjusting his kendo stance, getting prepared for the next few hours of practice, the next he was sprinting out of the studio and into his grandfather's currently unoccupied office. He took the device out of his pocket and shoved it at the computer screen and the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with the bright, digital sun hovering above him and a yellow armadillo at his feet.

"Cody, you came back!" Armadillomon yelled and jumped into his partner's lap once Cody sat up.

"Yeah… I did." Cody looked around at the pixilated landscape. He was still in shock and couldn't figure out why he'd been so rash as to come here.

"I need your help! I need to digivolve so I can break into that there base," Armadillomon said.

Cody furrowed his brow and looked over at the base his partner was referring to. It was a massive grey castle, and the grass and trees surrounding it had been stained grey as well.

"Why would you need to get in there?" Cody asked. His confidence was draining and he very much regretted returning to the Digital World. When he wasn't there, the pull for it had been so strong; like by rejecting it he was missing a part of him but being there now just left him riddled with anxiety.

"There's a kid like you trapped inside! Now let me digivolve!"

"Oh…" Cody said surprised. He held out his digivice and soon enough, before him stood Ankylomon. The now large digimon told his partner to grab on which he did. Slowly but surely, Ankylomon bounded over to the castle and promptly swung its spiked tail at the tall, wooden entrance way. It broke easily enough, and a loud scream could be heard echoing around the castle walls.

Cody slid off the digimon's back. "Wh-what was that?"

The castle was silent again, and Ankylomon walked inside. "It's the kid! We have to go get him!"

"No, thank you," Cody said weakly and took a seat just outside the castle's door. "I just… I don't know why I did any of this. I think I'm done for the day."

Ankylomon frowned. "But I need you."

"I'll be right out here. I won't even move," Cody said.

Perhaps the bond between a child and their digimon partner isn't as instantaneous as the universe would like it to because despite being aware of Cody's discomfort, Ankylomon still put another child's needs before the needs of his own child.

"If you're sure," Ankylomon said and bounded into the castle alone.

* * *

The four teenagers landed in the Digital World in a heap causing more than a few choice words to escape them. Kari, the smallest who happened to have landed at the very bottom, squeezed out from beneath everyone else and took off running. "Follow me!" she called.

Davis and TK hesitated, but Yolei went running after her. "We're already here! Let's just go along with all the crazy talk!"

The two boys followed and soon saw where exactly Kari was running to. Not far away was a massive, stone castle that TK and Kari recognized as none other than Myotismon's. In front of the newly greyified castle, standing out as the only source of color, was Cody with his knees to his chest and his hands wrapped tightly around his ankles.

"Cody!" Kari called and he looked up at the oncoming teens. She kneeled down beside him. His expression visibly relaxed but the rest of his body tensed.

"They took Armadillomon," he said in an unsettling monotone.

"Who's they?" Kari asked but Cody couldn't voice a reply. She frowned. "Don't worry, we'll find them and get Armadillomon back."

"We have to find Gennai," TK said. "It's not the typical weird, grey things. Izzy said he was trying to contact us about something urgent."

"This is probably the 'something urgent'," Davis said.

A shrieking buzz came from the edge of the grey area, and a grey flymon swooped down toward them. Yolei shrieked, and Cody hid his head behind his knees. Kari instinctively reached out to protect him.

"In the castle!" TK directed. He shoved Davis and Yolei toward the entrance and let Kari and Cody get ahead of him before running after them. The flymon followed them in and was much faster. Once inside, Davis yelled for everyone to split up.

"No, don't!" TK yelled, but everyone had already veered down a different hallway. TK huffed and continued running straight. Davis's plan was successful enough to momentarily confuse the flymon but soon enough it spotted TK and pushed forward.

A new fear washed over TK. The monster charging at him wasn't even necessarily the worst part; he was very aware that he was alone and the idea that he had no one else to rely on made this twice as terrifying. TK had always found solace in the team dynamic of the Chosen Children, but none of the new kids seemed to get that.

The flymon's buzz grew louder, and TK didn't dare look to check how close it was. He turned down different hallways and though the turns slowed down the digimon significantly it wasn't nearly enough to stop it. TK would surely tire out first; he had to come up with a way out of this.

A loud crash that sounded like stone breaking came from one of the hallways TK ran past. He kept going until he noticed the buzzing had stopped and he dared to stop and look around. The flymon lay in a pile of smashed stone, and Ankylomon's tale rested on top of it.

"Thank you," TK breathed and walked back to the familiar digimon.

"You aren't the kid who was screaming in here, are you?" Ankylomon asked.

TK shook his head. "No, and all the kids who came here before were with me, so it can't have been a kid you heard."

"I know a human when I hear one," Ankylomon said resolutely and went silent as he listened again for another outcry.

A few moments later another scream could be heard and it wasn't any voice TK recognized.

"This way!" Ankylomon called and rushed down the hallway causing the whole castle to shake.

TK followed the large digimon toward the noise. They navigated out of the maze of hallways and into a large, open area resembling a coliseum with seats encircling a large, pit that was carved into the ground. In the center, tied to a wooden post was a boy with his head down and his long, lifeless hair covering his face. He wore a simple long-sleeved shirt and pants.

"He's grey," TK said sounding dumbfounded. "Just like everything else around here."

"We gotta get down there! Grab on!" Ankylomon ordered, but TK didn't move.

"Why would he be grey if he's a human?" TK looked down at his hands that were pale but held color all the same.

TK felt something scratch his back, and soon he was being lifted by his shirt collar and dropped into the dirt right in front of the boy tied to the post. Glancing behind him, TK spotted an enormous, grey tyrannomon that was now shoving Ankylomon out of the coliseum-like room.

"It's so nice of someone to join me," the boy said. He kept his head bowed.

Blunt as ever, TK asked, "Why are you grey? And why are you in Myotismon's castle? What's going on?"

The boy laughed, his only acknowledgement that TK had even spoken. "I heard Gennai's been trying to get a hold of all of you. I wonder what took him so long."

TK crawled forward but was still a bit to shaken by the drop to stand up. He caught the boy's eyes that contained the only hint of color left. They were an unnatural dark purple.

"Your friends already came to see me one by one…" he trailed off and smirked bringing his head up slightly. His hands twisted around and he easily loosened the rope holding him to the post. "I have to say that screaming for so long does run its toll on my vocal chords."

The boy stepped forward, and TK stumbled back ward while attempting to stand up.

"Who are you?" he asked cursing himself for the tremor in his voice.

He smirked and folded his arms behind his back. "A Chosen Child of course! And I seem to have far more friends around here than you."

A roar signaled the tyrannomon's return. Upamon lay on top of a coliseum seat, ruffled up and out cold. It came up behind TK, and he scrambled to his feet resisting the urge to cry out or start begging for mercy.

The boy held up a hand, and the tyrannomon stopped coming any closer.

"I have a proposition," he said as he stared down TK with his piercing eyes.

TK resisted the urge to glare back at him. He wasn't in the position to be hostile, but he refused to allow himself to look helpless either. He stood up a bit straighter and asked, "What's that?"

"You can leave now along with that digimon you brought in and your friends who I left"—he waved a hand in the air—"Lying around here somewhere but I get all of your digivices."

TK cleared his throat. "Why would you want them?"

Ken shrugged. "Without them, you're not a threat to me."

"A threat to what?" TK took a step forward." What are you trying to do?"

The tyrannomon roared and TK went back on the defense. He shuffled backward.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled wider. He spoke calmly. "Takaishi, right? Or TK? You are in no position to question me. I would drop your digivice right now and walk away. I assure you your friends will follow."

"Where are the—"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

The tyrannomon came forward, and TK unclipped his digivice from his belt and tossed it to the ground. His d-terminal still rested safely in his pocket and he noted that that would be a suitable way for him to return to the Digital World later. The boy put his hand in the air, and the tyrannomon stopped.

"You're not as stupid as I thought," he said. The boy turned and walked out of the coliseum. Mere moments later, Kari, Davis, Yolei, and Cody came in from another entrance. They ran up to him in a panic, but none were physically harmed.

"Ken took our digivices already," Yolei said.

"He has all of our digimon," Kari said. She continued looking reluctant. "But we have to get out of here now. We have no way to defend ourselves."

"We still have Upamon," TK said looking to Cody. "We should probably take him with us back to our world so we know he's safe."

Cody nodded looking even more shaken than when he was sat outside the castle door. Later TK would listen to the others' stories on what had occurred in Myotismon's castle but for now they needed to get out of the Digital World and find a way to contact Gennai.

"He said he was a Chosen Child," TK said.

Kari nodded and with a weak smile she said, "This team thing, isn't going too well, is it?"

The five along with Upamon used their d-terminals to return to their world where they would mull over the Digital World's new enemy and perhaps kindle the spark that they needed to fight.


End file.
